


无题

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿时间：2019.4.15）剑帝旧剑，媚药梗迦勒底召唤剑帝的if story，剑帝旧剑纯炮友前提没有爱情成分的纯打炮，也完全没有帅气的剑帝旧剑。





	无题

“你来干什么？”  
亚瑟满脸厌烦地看着卢修斯轻车熟路地走进自己的房间，没什么好气地问道。  
“我想和你做，现在。”  
卢修斯也不拐弯抹角，理直气壮地甩下一句。  
亚瑟额角顿时鼓起青筋，但他还是尽可能压制住怒意，在脸上扯出一个明显写满不悦的微笑。  
“我们应该有约好做的日子吧？为什么我要在不是约定的日子也应付你？”  
“为什么不？你明明也很爽吧？”  
亚瑟恨不得把正在看的书直接拍到卢修斯脸上，但他还是选择保持自己的良好形象。  
“我可不是你随叫随到的性欲处理道具，明天再来吧。”  
“啧，没办法……”卢修斯嘴上像是放弃了，却斜着一双锐利如刀的眼打量着亚瑟的反应，“那我只好去袭击御主了。”  
“你……！”  
亚瑟拍案而起，卢修斯却只是似笑非笑地看着他。  
“……下不为例。”和卢修斯对视许久，亚瑟还是选择了让步，“你先等等，我要收拾一下。”

亚瑟一边收起正在看的书，找出软垫和润滑油，一边用眼角的余光观察着卢修斯。  
此刻他难得安静地坐在椅子上，目光却始终追着亚瑟在房间里移动。  
亚瑟被他盯得发毛，总觉得今天的卢修斯格外不对劲，只好主动找话说，想要缓解这诡异的气氛。  
“你今天不是跟御主去执行任务了吗？发生什么事了吗？”  
“稍微有点……”卢修斯想了想，心不在焉地回答，“有个莫名其妙的怪物，临死还喷出一滩不知什么液体想要偷袭御主，我就替御主挡下来了。”  
见亚瑟突然停住动作回过头来，卢修斯咧嘴一笑：“我已经洗干净了。”  
“我担心的不是这个。”亚瑟没好气地丢下一句，但又接上一句，“你找达芬奇女士看过了吗？”  
“一回来御主就拉我去了。”虽然房间里温度适中，卢修斯却好像感到很热，松了松领口，站了起来，“达芬奇说，那液体虽然会对身体有些影响，但没有大碍，释放一下就好。”  
听出卢修斯话里有话的声音接近了自己，亚瑟的身子稍微僵住了。  
“据说，那玩意儿有很强的催情效果。”  
亚瑟还没来得及转身，卢修斯已经从背后一把把他抱进了怀里。  
“等……等一下，卢修斯！我还没准备好……！”  
“阿尔托利斯……”卢修斯沉声在亚瑟的耳边呼唤着，灼热的呼吸喷在亚瑟的侧颈，“我想要你。”  
卢修斯抓住亚瑟的手，递向自己的股间。  
“你看，这里已经想要你想要的不得了了。”  
亚瑟被卢修斯牢牢箍在怀里，竟完全挣脱不开。他的手被迫着碰到那涨大的凸起，甚至能够感觉到那里正在随着卢修斯的心跳有力地搏动着，传递出惊人的热度。  
要不是这种状况，亚瑟都要佩服起他直到刚才都能保持住平静。  
“卢修斯，我知道你忍了很久了，不过再等一下……”  
“不行。”  
卢修斯简短地拒绝了他，突然扳着亚瑟的肩膀让他转过身，低下头吻了上去。  
亚瑟本能地想要推开卢修斯，可卢修斯的力气实在是大得吓人，一察觉亚瑟有退缩的意思就用尽全力抱住了他。  
他强行撬开亚瑟的嘴唇，让舌头在亚瑟嘴里尽情肆虐，一只手则抓着亚瑟的金发不让他逃走。  
卢修斯过于强势的一吻几乎把亚瑟从地上提了起来，他踮起脚尖才能勉强碰到地面，只能抓住卢修斯的衣服支撑自己摇摇欲坠的身体。  
卢修斯知道亚瑟已经逃不掉了，便活动起本来揽在他腰上的那只手，扯开了亚瑟的衣服。  
他顺着敞开的衣襟摸了进去，一路揉捏着亚瑟的侧腰摸索到后背，然后拉住裤腰扯开一道缝隙，分开了亚瑟的臀瓣。  
“等……！”亚瑟忍不住打了个激灵，“卢修斯，润滑油……！”  
卢修斯啧了一声，像是在说“真麻烦”，然后出其不意地把亚瑟推倒在了床上。  
他大口喘着粗气，一把就把亚瑟的裤子脱了下来，随手抓过润滑油草草地挤在亚瑟股间，仿佛连亚瑟因为冰凉的液体浇在身上发出的轻哼都没听见，便又压在了亚瑟身上。  
他执拗地一次又一次吻着亚瑟，手上则驾轻就熟地再次寻找到那个小穴，一次就递进了两根手指。  
亚瑟的身体猛地弹了一下，但在卢修斯的压制下毫无办法。他感觉到卢修斯不知轻重地打开了那个小口，毫不迟疑地开拓起来，身子不由抖得越来越厉害。  
可是他知道，此刻让自己颤抖的并不仅仅是痛苦。  
定期发生关系让亚瑟已经十分熟悉卢修斯的身体，知道现在卢修斯需要释放，他也没有打算反抗，就这么顺着卢修斯做了下来，很快自己的身体也热了起来。  
不仅如此，在卢修斯的深吻下，他只能用鼻子呼吸，卢修斯身上一股淡淡的甜腻气味仿佛顺着鼻腔飘进了大脑。  
这就是卢修斯说的，有催情作用的液体吧……  
按说这些微的气味根本不可能对有高魔术抗性的亚瑟起作用，可是此刻他却觉得自己也沉醉在了这种味道里，大脑都变得麻木起来。  
不知不觉中，亚瑟已经双手攀上了卢修斯的脖子，在卢修斯的身体上磨蹭起自己也勃起了的下体。他主动递出舌头，闭上眼享受起和卢修斯的缠绵。  
现在的亚瑟还没有意识到，这次的交欢和以往有什么不同。

卢修斯想要的不仅仅是温柔的缠绵。他很快就抽回手指，迫不及待地将那根涨大的肉棒顶进了亚瑟的后穴。  
扩张并不充分，亚瑟的穴口显然还没做好接受卢修斯的准备，可卢修斯浑然不觉，只管用力深入。  
“疼……！卢修斯……！慢点……啊啊……！”  
亚瑟的身子不由自主地扭曲起来，但他的请求丝毫没有进入卢修斯的耳中。为了让自己前进得更加顺利，卢修斯更是直接抓住了亚瑟的腰，不让他任意活动身体。  
现在才明白自己面对的是怎样一头饥渴的野兽，亚瑟却也无法逃走了。他知道现在的卢修斯已经听不见自己的声音，只能紧紧抓住了身下的床单。他的一双手都因为用力过度而泛起了青色，近乎痉挛的脊背弓了起来，挂满了一层细密的冷汗。  
可尽管如此，亚瑟却因为这头一次体验的霸道攻势感到了不同寻常的快感。哪怕不用抬头，他也知道自己的性器一定也挺立了起来，想要得到释放，不过现在的卢修斯显然没有那个多余的兴致去帮他一把。  
就在亚瑟想要自己解决一下充斥下体的冲动时，卢修斯坚挺的龟头猛地顶到了他身体里最为敏感的部位。  
亚瑟惊呼一声，轻而易举地便缴械投降，一股脑地射了出去。  
高潮的感觉席卷了全身，迅速将痛楚转化为快感。亚瑟的身体彻底忘记了拒绝，宣布屈服的内壁开始蠕动着咬紧卢修斯的肉棒。  
本应被欲求控制了大脑的卢修斯，此刻却露出了笑容。他不等亚瑟喘过这口气，突然就顶进了最深处，然后按住了亚瑟的两条腿，重新伏在了他身上。

卢修斯开始了抽送。他紧紧抓着亚瑟的双腿，甚至在白皙的肌肤上留下了鲜红的痕迹。他不再亲吻亚瑟，而是张开大嘴，像饥饿的野兽般啃咬起亚瑟的身子，制造出一个又一个红印。  
但这些和卢修斯腰上的动作相比起来，都显得微不足道。  
现在的卢修斯就是一头彻底进入发情状态的野兽，满心只想在亚瑟的身体里洒满自己的种子。  
他又像是一台不知疲倦的机器，重重地不停撞在亚瑟的股间。肢体碰撞的啪啪声不断回荡在房间里，和亚瑟的娇声混合在了一起。  
亚瑟还是头一次体验如此疯狂的交欢，他从来不知道快乐也会令人窒息。如怒涛般席卷而来的快感淹没了他，他刚想要喘口气，下一波就已经打在了他的脸上。  
亚瑟已经完全控制不了自己的身体，只能伴随着卢修斯的动作在床上打滑，后腰却还在微微晃动。他从刚才开始就不断呻吟的嗓子已经沙哑，现在只能发出一些奇怪的声音。  
心脏剧烈地搏动着，甚至有种和卢修斯进出的频率合为了一体的错觉。亚瑟觉得自己的心脏随时有可能因为这激烈的交欢而破裂，可他的身体却还在叫喊着想要更多。  
卢修斯浓厚又持久的射精一滴不剩地灌注在了亚瑟体内，但他毫无结束的意思，只是喘了口气就继续埋头苦干起来。  
亚瑟也彻底沉溺在了疯狂中。他已经忘记了自己是谁，自己又在被谁拥抱，他只想要被填满，只希望这震颤灵魂的快乐能永不结束。  
若即若离的意识中，亚瑟感觉到卢修斯不知疲倦的肉棒竟在他体内画了个圈，带来又一波令人窒息的快感。他甚至已经无法理解那是卢修斯给他翻了个身，正准备从后面继续进攻。  
亚瑟的声音连同脸一起被埋在了枕头里，让本来就因为这剧烈运动而大脑缺氧的他更加呼吸困难。他尝试着撑起身子，却紧接着被卢修斯大力撞击在股间，立刻又瘫软在了床上。  
事到如今，连快乐的感觉都从脑海里消失了。完全麻痹了的大脑无法再理解任何感受，失去了控制的身体也没有了任何反应。  
卢修斯并没因为亚瑟松弛下来的身体而察觉到什么，对他来说，没有了一丝反抗的内道只是更加方便他直捣黄龙。他的肉棒深深顶进亚瑟的身体，把他的小腹都顶起一个凸起，甚至直接就这么射进了亚瑟的腹腔。  
那一刹那，卢修斯的脸上露出了前所未有的亢奋笑意。  
可是下一秒，他的笑容突然凝固了。  
卢修斯猛地停下了动作，像是机械的开关突然被关闭一样。  
他愣了片刻，然后伸出手给亚瑟翻过身，看到满脸潮红的亚瑟半睁着眼，一张干涩的嘴完全合不拢，很显然早就没了知觉。  
卢修斯脸上重又出现一抹笑容，只是这次是苦笑。  
他抱起亚瑟，以和刚才完全不同的温柔轻轻吻了他。  
然后再一次进入了他。

“嗯……”  
亚瑟还没睁开眼，就已经感觉到了席卷全身的倦怠和酸痛。  
他勉强还记着发生的一切，此刻恨不得穿越回过去，掐死不久之前任凭卢修斯做起来的自己。  
尽管身体还主张需要休息，亚瑟还是睁开了眼。  
结果一眼便看到卢修斯就躺在旁边，正饶有兴趣地打量着自己。  
“……你这混蛋怎么还在这里？！”  
“真失礼，”卢修斯挑了挑不存在的眉毛，“我可是担心你才留在这里等你醒来的。”  
他说着就凑了上来，还故意不怀好意地微笑。  
“毕竟，我对自己把你干得太狠了这事，还是很有自知之明的。”  
要不是后腰还酥软得抬不起来，亚瑟一定要给这家伙得意的脸上来上一脚。  
“我只要睡一觉就没事了，你赶快给我消失。再继续看你的脸，我一定会做噩梦。”  
可是卢修斯非但没离开，还得寸进尺地又凑了上来。  
“我说……”  
“你还要干嘛？！”  
“现在已经是后半夜了。”  
“那又怎样？！”  
卢修斯脸上的笑意越来越浓，让亚瑟心头不祥的预感也越来越强。  
“今天，是约好要做的日子。”  
这次，亚瑟终于还是没能控制住自己的脾气。  
“你立刻给我滚出去！！！”


End file.
